With the increasing availability of online product catalogs, many users are accessing the web sites of product manufacturers to become familiar with the products they offer. Not only can the user read about the product specifications in the online catalog, they may also be able to find out other information about the product while they are at the manufacturer's web site. For example, they may be able to access papers, data sheets or other documents that relate to the product. They may even be able to perform a simulation using the product. It is difficult, however, for users to remain knowledgeable about all of the products that are constantly being released from the different manufacturers. For example, many companies change their product lines on a frequent basis and update their web sites frequently. The inconvenience of having to constantly check for new updates may cause many users to not know of these new product offerings.